


Of Scissor Cut And Protective Boyfriend

by Icylightning



Series: Revealing Sterek [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Derek, Relationship Reveal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Derek shook his head. I'm an alpha, strongest werewolf, yet I've to work with bunch of kids who wouldn't stop quarrelling like five year olds. Well except for..."OUCH!" Stiles cried out as he clutched his now bleeding finger. Beside him lay a pair of not-so safety scissors, drops of blood spotted on the blade.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Revealing Sterek [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893919
Comments: 23
Kudos: 251





	Of Scissor Cut And Protective Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Yes...this is also another one shot on Revealing Sterek fics. I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"We need a bait" 

Derek looked up from the map he was keenly observing and raised his eyebrows at Scott "A bait?" 

Scott nodded "If we want to catch this guy, we need to pull him out of his hiding spot which apparently we are finding it difficult to locate. So we can't get to him, let him come to us" 

"I'm with Scott" Jackson raised his hand showing his vote "A bait.. infact a human bait is what we need" he finished looking at Stiles who was cutting a paper as he held the scissors like he was holding a knife "What are you doing?" 

Stiles moved the scissors in zigzag pattern "I forgot to submit my science project. If I don't get it done by tomorrow I'll get 'F' on my report card and Mr Stilinski will have my head on a sliver plate for you guys to dine" 

"Eww!"

"I submitted my project three days back" Lydia said proudly pushing her hair back. Beside her Allison shrugged "Actually we were suppose to get it done two weeks ago" 

"Why don't you announce it on the radio so the whole Beacon Hills will know Stiles didn't complete his project in time" 

"Maybe I will" 

Jackson cleared his throat "Will you also tell them I got A+ in chemistry test?"

Derek shook his head. I'm an alpha, strongest werewolf, yet I've to work with bunch of kids who wouldn't stop quarrelling like five year olds. Well except for...

"OUCH!" Stiles cried out as he clutched his now bleeding finger. Next to him lay a pair of not-so safety scissors, drops of blood spotted on the edge of the blade

"Are you okay?" asked Scott 

Jackson scoffed "Can't even handle..." 

Before he could finish his sentence, Derek rushed across the table and stood infront of Stiles. Grabbing his wrist, the werewolf inspected the finger "How many times do I have to tell you to be careful?" 

"Derek..I'm fine" Stiles spoke in a whisper, feeling everyone's eyes on him. His own eyes widened when Derek pulled the finger into his mouth and started sucking the blood "Derek!" 

Derek didn't seem to bother by his reaction. He took the finger out to see if the bleeding had stopped. It didn't. It was a deep cut which made him frown "C'mon it's still bleeding" 

Derek started dragging Stiles towards the kitchen and held the finger under running water "Wait here okay" his voice low and gentle. He opened a small cabinet and took out first aid box. Bandages, ointment and cotton swabs were all pulled out 

"Derek I'm fine, seriously"

Derek lifted Stiles hand so it was eye length "Stay still" he ordered and dabbed a cotton on a liquid. He looked at Stiles with soft eyes "This is going to burn a little so be ready" 

Stiles swallowed giving a small nod 

Derek dabbed the cotton over the wound, keeping his action gentle as feather, still Stiles hissed at the pain that shot through his hand "Oww.. Oww.. Oww!' 

"Sshhh.. it's okay now" Derek blew air on the finger and carefully wrapped a small bandage. He smiled caressing the boy's cheek "There you go. Better?" 

Stiles nodded blushing at attention he was showered with "Thank you"

"You take some rest. I'll handle the killer" Derek turned around to see the whole group was gawking at them with wide eyes and he smirked. The man wrapped an arm around Stiles's waist and pulled him flush to his chest "Yes I care for Stiles a lot because he's my boyfriend. Get over it!" 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
